Twenty Five Years Later
by Josephine Stone
Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship from Albus' point of view. A few very short scenes put together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I was going through all my stories and attempting to update them and I found this. It is a Harry/Draco companion piece to _The Ravenclaw Trio_. It would be more obvious, if I had ever added to _The Ravenclaw Trio_ like I had hoped. I was going to have this as a back story to the longer version, but I decided to leave out the Harry/Draco and let the story stay just an Albus/Scorpius. There was going to be more to this and maybe some day when I have time, I might clean it up and add to it. But I decided to go ahead and post it like it is, before I lost it forever.

* * *

After Albus boarded the train he found an compartment, so that he could look out the window and wave goodbye to his parents. Though the compartment he found was too far away from where he had entered to gain his mother's attention. He noticed his father walking towards Teddy who was close to his window waving at Victorie who had just got on the train. He was alone, so it was quiet around him and they had to raise their voices so that the other could hear. So Albus was just able to make out their conversation if he strained and concentrated on it.

"You know that you're a part of this family no matter what?" Harry asked him. Teddy gave him a confused look and nodded.

"Yes, of course." Harry was nervous that was obvious to anyone that was paying attention and knew him at all.

"It's just." Harry tried to find a way to explain himself. "You don't have to marry Victorie to become part of our family, you already are."

"I know that. I've always known that. You've been great to me and I've never felt like anything but family." Teddy reassured him. "I know that I'm technically a orphan." He smiled. "Just like you." Harry tried to force a smile. "But, you're my family."

"The kids said something about 'how wouldn't it be great if you were really part of the family.'" Harry paused as he gauged Teddy's reaction to that, but it did not seem to bother him. "I just wanted to make sure that you knew that you are a part of this family even if you don't marry into it."

"I know."

"Even if things end up badly between you two," Harry quickly added. "I'm not saying that they will, it's just that sometimes people's feelings change or aren't what they thought they were." Harry looked passed Teddy down the platform and both Albus and Teddy shifted their glances to see who, but neither could place where he was looking.

"I love her. It won't end badly and even if it does," Teddy said as he continued watching Harry. "I know that you are still my family, even though she is as well."

~...~...~

Scorpius and Albus watched from the hall as their fathers talked about the boys relationship.

"Do you believe in fate?" Draco asked with a shaky voice.

"I believe in irony," he paused. "I don't think the universe is trying to punish us with this. But I don't think it was a coincidence either." Harry was standing behind the couch that Draco was sitting on. He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed. Draco leaned his head and lightly rubbed his cheek against the top of Harry's hand, the Harry moved his hand down the front of Draco's shirt. He hesitated just long enough to see that Draco was not stopping him and then slowly wrapped his arms around him. The back of the couch still separated them, but Harry had a death grip of Draco's body and buried his face his neck.

Draco was rubbing Harry's arm as he began to tremble from wanting this for so long. He could feel Harry's tears on the back of his neck and it made him want to cry himself, but then he felt his lips kissing them away. It started out light almost like he was just breathing against him. Then they started to get more desperate then finally Harry pulled Draco's head back and kissed in on the mouth. Their first kiss and it was desperate and forceful on both ends. Draco was way past being able to fight this. It had been twenty-four years since the battle at Hogwarts, but Draco had been avoiding this for longer than that.

Harry pulled back finally and helped Draco stand up. He walked him over to the bed pushed him against it. They were adults there was no room or reason to court each other, they had already been in love with each other long enough. There was no need to talk or ask what the other wanted nor was there any nervousness. Neither of them were virgins, obviously, and though they and never been with any other male. They knew enough about the mechanics of it. Harry slowly undressed Draco like he had imagined doing so many times, with his eyes, across a room full of people. Then Draco did the same to Harry.

Albus pulled on Scorpius' arm who was frozen in place. At some point in time Ginny had come up behind them. The boys were afraid that she was about to burst in there and cause a scene, she had quiet the temper on her. Instead, she just had a strange look on her face that her son could not place. It was not anger as he had anticipated, nor was is sadness. She was not going to cry though she did look hurt.

"Did you want to stay here tonight?" She asked Albus in a surprisingly calm manner that he had never seen her use before. He could not bring himself to speak so nodded his agreement and she returned it. "I'll see you tomorrow then. You should go to bed." Her voice was unusually quiet, but not a whisper. In the room behind the boys where Ginny would glance every few seconds, the men had moved onto the bed. Draco on his back and Harry on his side and propped up on an arm looking him over and slowly trailing his hands all over Draco's body. Draco starred back at him and ran his hand over Harry's back and through his hair. Ginny hugged Albus goodnight then slowly and quietly shut the door hiding her husband and Draco from view, before she walked away.

~...~...~

Albus and Scorpius laid on Scorpius bed. Albus was silent just contemplating everything that had happened. Scorpius was rambling on about it and only stopped to take a breath when he ran out of air.

"Can you imagine that?" Albus 'mmm'd', but Scorpius had not even paused. "Waiting what? How many years?" It depended on when it started had they been fifteen or sixteen? "Around twenty-five years before you kissed the person you loved." He groaned. "And to know it? Everyday for twenty-five years?" They were both starring at the ceiling not looking at nor touching each other.

"Maybe they didn't know it at the time." Albus answered and Scorpius rolled his eyes. They had both read his father's journal and seen Harry's memories. They knew. "At least, they had refused to admit it to themselves." He shrugged. "Wouldn't it be hard to long for someone, that you refused to admit you even liked?"

"They seemed to manage that quite well." Scorpius pointed out. "Do _you_ believe in fate?" Albus turned over to his side and gently pulled Scorpius' face to look at him. "Do you think that we were fated to be together?"

"What? Because we are so much like our fathers and they were in love with each other?" Albus asked confused, but sighed as he thought about it. "Remember our fourth year when we learned about our parents war?" Scorpius nodded. "And my dad said that the only people that really know were the people that were there and even they didn't know everything?" Scorpius waited wondering where he was going with this. "Well, everyone else thinks we are so like our parents, but you and I know that we really just look like them. You and I are nothing like our fathers and what binds us is not the same thing that binds them."

"Do you think that even if we weren't together you'd still love me in twenty-five years."

"I _know_ I'll still love you in twenty-five years, and I don't want to even think about living a second of that without you."


End file.
